


oh frick-a-frack

by airedis



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airedis/pseuds/airedis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>minho is handsome, kibum is unimpressed with most things, and jinki makes a fool out of himself in a number of ways</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh frick-a-frack

**Author's Note:**

> at the insistence of my sister, this is the cobbled together, last minute title. (so, thanks for that, i guess) this is a snippet of something i'm going to start working on soon so i apologize if it doesn't entirely make sense??? keysbum made a guess on "wish you were here" that - although not correct - was such a perfect guess that i offered to write a drabble. apparently i can't do stories half way so there's more to this one that will be told! ((i hope you're happy with this???? omg i'm nervous haha))
> 
> happy new year to those that are already there as well as the ones like myself that are still settled in 2015 for the moment! may this year be wonderful for all of you ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

Kibum glanced past him as the door let out a series of electronic dings, signaling a new customer. Jinki watched as Kibum’s expression shifted, the tiniest hint of a smile curling at the corners of his mouth.

“Kibum,” a deep voice said from behind Jinki.

He turned around and blinked at the building of a man standing there. The guy wasn’t wearing anything special but even so his attractiveness radiated off of him in casual, easy waves. Jinki stepped to the side without prompting and the guy stepped forward with an apologetic look in Jinki’s direction.

“Sorry, was I interrupting you?” He asked kindly. His voice was practically clanging around in the air like a large bell.

Jinki shook his head. “No, I was done.”

And as Kibum tapped his foot, Jinki didn’t know what to do; he had nowhere to go, after all, because he was waiting for his order to be finished, but he didn’t want to hang around like forgotten laundry and unintentionally eavesdrop. He didn’t seem to have a choice, though, as the two in front of him started talking.

The guy – who Jinki quickly learned through the conversation was named Minho – said something that Jinki didn’t catch, leaned in all close to Kibum and grinning in a devilishly handsome way that made him look young and interesting and fun. Kibum screeched with laughter and smacked his arm it looked like it might have hurt but Minho must have been used to it because he brought his hand up to tap at Kibum’s cheek. Jinki rubbed his own arm absently and wondered if Kibum would ever act like that with him if he said something funny.

Eventually (after what must have been no more than three minutes) Minho ordered a pastry. Kibum fished it out of the display and swapped it with the money in Minho’s hand. He took a bite out of it and then, with his thanks, Minho turned around to leave, but paused his step half way to look back at Kibum.

"I'm going to the gym with Joonmyun so I won't be home until five-ish. What do you want for dinner?" He mentioned offhand.

Home? Dinner? Jinki felt like his hands were vibrating.

Kibum pursed his lips in thought. "Chicken?"

"Okay, but you know I don't make it as well as you," Minho teased.

"Nope - fish!" Kibum blurted out. "I want fish tonight!"

Jinki glanced back and forth between them as Minho laughed, silently deciding that Minho must /really/ not be able to cook chicken. And then Minho was smiling and telling Kibum that he'd see him later. He nodded to Jinki and then he was gone, leaving Jinki behind in a silence that brought a rush of insecurities flooding in.  
Minho was handsome. He was tall and had a soothing and comforting deep voice and he was so much taller than Jinki. Minho was friendly and interesting and could make conversation without saying something stupid out of the blue.

Jinki didn't have a chance.

There was no way Kibum would ever choose someone like him when he already knew someone like Minho.

"Jinki?"

A hand waved in front of his face and Jinki blinked, face dumbfounded as he turned toward Kibum.

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Wha...?" He blinked again. "Oh - yeah! I'm fine!"

Jinki may have waved his hands around in a manner reminiscent of flailing but maybe Kibum hadn't noticed. Or, judging from his cocked eyebrow, maybe he had. Okay, well, Jinki could still do this.

"So," he said, leaning against the counter and feigning cool composure. His hand slid against something wet and he pulled a face. "Was that your boyfriend?"

Kibum's eyes snapped from the front window to Jinki in an instant.

"Who? Minho?" He asked incredulously. "That guy? No way."

When Kibum laughed, Jinki's stomach dropped. If Kibum wasn't with a catch like Minho - well, Jinki assumed that Minho was a catch, but really, just look at him - then Jinki didn't have a snowball's chance in hell.

"Oh." His voice was quiet as he tapped his fingers against the countertop. They were getting sticky now but he wasn't sure he had it in him to give a shit.

Kibum straightened up, calling Jinki's attention to him. He was staring Jinki down, arms crossed and an unamused look on his face.

"Oh," he echoed flatly.

Jinki was confused. "What?"

"Does that bother you?" Kibum asked, gaze unwavering. "You're not some kind of homophobe are you?"

"No! What? No way! Did you rea- no." Jinki sputtered.

Kibum's arms dropped. "Well, good," he said, turning back to the till.

Jinki opened his mouth to say something (probably stupid) to disperse the tension and clear up any misconception, but before he got a chance to make even a sound his name was called. He meekly shuffled over to pick up his coffee and instead of either apologizing and explaining himself or, hell, even just leaving, Jinki stood around glumly in front of the counter. In all honesty, he probably should have done something. But Jinki merely toed the title and let his coffee steam on the counter next to him until Kibum clicked his tongue.

"What's going on, Jinki?" He asked not unkindly as he leaned his cheek on his hand.

"I'm not a homophobe, you know," he said quietly, unable to meet Kibum's eyes.

He heard a sigh and then a hand landed on his shoulder. When he looked up, Kibum was staring at him like he was some sort of stray puppy – the kind with flea bitten fur, muddy paws, and probably part of its ear gone. Basically: Jinki most definitely looked absolutely pathetic and Kibum was attempting to take pity on him.  
Kibum patted him on the shoulder and that smile of his, the one that looks foxlike and so beautiful – Jinki’s favorite – came out. Jinki’s knees absolutely had not wobbled because he was an adult in full control of both his body and emotions. They didn’t shake even slightly, honest.

“Glad to hear it, Jinki,” he said, pulling away and reaching into his apron. “Now move out of the way so I can clean up the coffee you’ve had your elbow in for the past ten minutes.”

Jinki hurriedly moved away and Kibum wiped up the mess. Definitely not the coolest exit, but as he left Kibum waved to him and sent him off with a smile. And maybe Kibum’s see you later wasn’t an invitation to come again but maybe it was, so he grinned and waved back and tried not to trip over his own feet out the door.

Jinki counted it as a success that he didn’t spill even one drop of coffee on his sweater.


End file.
